


Out of the Blue illustrations

by anniecresta88



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Het Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecresta88/pseuds/anniecresta88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for out of the blue for the 2015 het big bang challenge</p><p>warnings for depictions of drug use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmallow/gifts).



these are pencil drawings/sketches based on the fic


End file.
